The Younger Brother of Mario and Luigi
by DidaBR
Summary: Have you ever thought of a third Mario brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **Introduction

Hey

You might know my older brothers Mario and Luigi, ya know… Heroes of the mushroom kingdom. My name is Dida, and I am one of the Mario Brothers, the younger one. I am 17 years old, I'm always wearing my blue cap, blue shirt and dark blue overalls, and I also use a white scarf with blue stripes. Yeah, big style. But I like it, yay…

Since I was 5, I lived with my brothers in Brooklyn. We were plumbers, The Mario Brothers… the name does not stand for Mario himself, its because our surname is Mario. Funny thing… Who can take seriously someone called Mario Mario? Well, as I can see, the whole world, but most people do not know it.

One day we were working in a house of a crazy old woman who had many plumbing problems. It was really weird, we were pulled into the drain of her bath and in seconds, there we were, in the Mushroom Kingdom. A little guy with a mushroom head came to us and said we were the "chosen" or something and we had to save a princess. We didn't have much choice so we did. On our way, we discovered several things about this world that we were. We could get super powers, breathe under water, defeat enemies simply by stepping on them.

We arrived at the first castle that was supposed to be princess, but after going through rivers of lava and defeat that dragon turtle, that in fact it was just another one of those goombas disguised, we saw that the princess was not there, and in her place, had another of those guys with mushroom head that said "Sorry, but our princess is in another castle"

After SIX castles, we finally arrived at the last castle where the princess was! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FINALLY! We defeated that giant monster and save the princess. We returned to the princess castle and celebrate her return and freedom of the Mushroom Kingdom.

And that's our story. Pretty small huh? Yeah, I know, but soon I'll tell you more about our adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom, the people we meet, the enemies we made, and other things.

That's it for now, wait for more chapters, thank you and bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:** The way I saw the galaxy

Hey

Its-a me…he he… bad joke.

You know... my brothers are easily recognized by their large noses and their mustaches. Well… my nose has a normal size and I have no mustache... so its difficult people recognize me. When we save the princess, she rewarded Mario and Luigi giving a kiss on the nose tip of the two, and since I have a NORMAL nose, she just gave me a hug. But I'm talking only bad things about my nose right? In my opinion it is much better to have a normal nose than that giant potato in the middle of the face.

Well, today I will talk about the story of Mario and I went to space. Luigi was also there, and was imprisoned in own mansion, which by the way, was haunted.

Bowser had captured Princess Peach again and had planned to dominate the whole universe with its own galaxy . Mario and I were separated when Bowse threw us into space . I ended up in a civilization of friendly bees that helped me . Mario came by in the middle of his journey and led me to a place called Comet Observatory . There I found several stars that were surrounding me laughing . The Lumas . Mario left me there with these stars. Luigi was also there along with some Toads who were crossing through space , the Toad Brigade . The Lumas ended up liking me , and I made them laugh , and they thought I was hilarious . They wanted me to meet their " mommy " and so I went there to meet her , after all I was staying in a place where I did not even know the owner . They took me into a kind of library where a beautiful woman was sitting there . She had long blonde hair, with a fringe covering her right eye . She wore a blue dress and a silver crown . At that moment I was speechless . I was mesmerized by her beauty . " Mommy , this one is Dida , our new friend ! He is the brother of Mario , he can stay here for a while ? " she looked at me and blushed a bit and said right after "Sure " She stood up and walked over to me, "Hi, my name is Rosalina" she said "Hi, my name is Diego, but you can call me Dida" I said, "So ... You're Mario's Brother?" she asked me, I nodded "I was already starting to tell a story to the lumas, you want to stay to hear?" inside I said 'YES YES YES, THANKS' but actually I said "Sure" and sat there on the floor while the rest of lumas entered the room to hear the story. Some of the Lumas, which I had made more friends, were there by my side.

After the story, all Lumas left talking. I got up and was leaving the room, but I was interrupted by Rosalina who spoke "Hey Dida ..." I turned to her and said "hm?" She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and said "I wanted to give you something for you to use in your quest to rescue the princess, only when necessary use" she handed me a red star "What does this do?" I asked curious "Wait for the right moment to use and see," she said "Ok, thank you" she looked at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. At that moment I was very glad not to have a nose like Mario.

A few days after Mario had already taken all the necessary stars to defeat Bowser , and was going to talk to Rosalina to bring us to the final galaxy . I went with Mario to talk to her. She drove us there with the Comet Observatory at an astonishing speed. We got there and went through rivers of lava, dry bones , goombas , boos , and other challenges to get to the bowser . When we got there , it was a difficult battle. I saw that if I did not act soon , we were going to die , so I took the red star that Rosalina gave me . The star gave me a black hat and black overalls. My hands were left with a red aura with star power and I got the ability to fly . With my power I defeated Bowser . Me and Mario saved the princess and we were returning to the Comet Observatory , when suddenly a black hole was formed and began to suck everything around . To prevent the black hole would end all life , the Lumas enter it to stop it with their power . One of my friends Lumas , before going there to die and save the universe , came to me and gave me a hug . She pulled me and said " Bye… Daddy…" Daddy? Did he think I ... ? Before I could ask, he went away and threw himself into the black hole along with the other Lumas . A tear fell on my face and after that I passed out.

When I opened my eyes I was in front of Peach's Castle, where beside me were her, Mario and Bowser ...? Waaat? Anyway, he showed no aggression and was just sitting there muttering words I could not decipher. I looked at the sky and heard a voice say "Yes .. All new life ... Carries the essence of stars ... Even all of you ..." Mario also heard this voice. She was probably talking with Mario because I did not understand anything. Mario stood up and said "Welcome… Welcome new galaxy…" again, I did not understand anything.

I was a little sad about the possibility of not being able to see more Rosalina. Yes, I fell for that woman. But something told me that I would see her again someday, and when that happens, I try to tell her I like her.

After a while I had gone for a trip to the Kingdom of Sarasaland, to visit my friend Daisy and join a tennis tournament. After a few days the tournament was over, and Daisy and I stayed in second place in the tournament. I came home and saw that the kingdom was celebrating something. I saw Mario and Princess Peach talking and I asked them what happened. "You would not believe what happened ..." Yes, my brother had returned to the galaxy to save Peach again, while I was in a tennis tournament. I lost the chance to see Rosalina again, but I was not worried, I already knew I'd get another chance to see her. I sent an invitation to her so that she participates in the Kart tournament. She told me she would. So I was already secured my meeting with her.

On Kart Tournament, there she was, wearing an appropriate outfit to drive, and she had with her a blue bike. I went over to talk to her, blushing a little. "Hi," I said, and she turned and said "Dida!" and gave me a hug. "You're ready for the tournament Kart?" I asked "I think so, I've been practicing a little" she replied "Cool, then good luck" I said extending my hand, but instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a hug and said "Good luck to you too Dida "

Today, Rosalina changed the Comet Observatory to earth, and she's living here near my house. I discovered she had a crush on Mario. That made me kind of sad. But maybe one day I still can get her to like me ...


End file.
